Multi-factor authentication (MFA) is an authentication technique in which a computing device user is granted access to a resource (e.g., a computing resource, an application, and/or the like) only after successfully presenting two or more factors to an authentication service. The two or more factors may include knowledge (e.g., something only the user knows), possession (e.g., something only the user has), inherence (e.g., something only the user is), and/or the like.